Cursed Twins
by Isuzu93
Summary: Kyo finds out that he has a twin sister. She is also cursed by the cat! Shishou lets her stay at his house. What will happen when akito find out she has been hiding all this time? Rated T for Kyo's awsome use of language.dont forget to R
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction; I'm very excited to see what you think. This story is about Kyo having a twin sister, and what would happen if she were to show up in fruits basket world. Sorry if there is lots of grammar error's. So, I got my good friend Sheibakelly to help me with that. She also says that she is sorry if there are any other errors she didn't see or correct.

Also to be noted, this story may contain spoilers of the real story

Disclaimers; I do not own fruits basket or it's one of kind characters. I only own Catherine (Kyo's twin sister, the OC I invented.)

Shishou's P.O.V

There he was, as promised the man who abandoned Kyo when he needed him the most. "Hello" said Kyo's birth father, in a nervous tone. "Hi." I replied coldly as I sat down across from him. He stared at his silver-were for a minute or so before I cleared my throat, getting his attention before I said "are you gonna' tell me why I'm here or not."

He looked up slowly and sighed "I have some big news to tell you" he said finally. "Go on" I encouraged. "Well…" he continued, "To be honest I don't know where to start. "The beginning would be nice." I replied coldly once again. "Ok the beginning, well here's the thing, Kyo wasn't exactly born alone, he was born a twin." he trailed off "His sister, a sweet little girl named Catherine" He looked up to see my face frozen with surprise but still gesturing him to continue

"At birth they were both cursed." Kyo's father said. "Wow, wait a sec you mean to tell me that THIS Catherine girl is Kyo's twin and she shares the EXACT same curse as him? The curse of the cat?" I said with surprised tone. "Yes, at birth we decided that it would be safer for Catherine if we sent her away. We simply did it to protect her from Akito. But now, the aunt that she was living with in Seattle has passed away and she is coming back to live with me." He said, almost crying. "I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I want to protect her and love her. But I'm not sure I can, with her being cursed by the cat, the same as Kyo." He continued and broke down crying.

I looked at the broken man and asked "Are you sure you want her to live with you? Are you sure you are ready to take this responsibility?" I asked him, surprised of his declaration. "That is the thing." Said the man "I don't know how to put up with a child and I was wondering since you were such a great dad to Kyo, would you please let Catherine stay with you?" He finished looking up at me.

I looked at him before I replied "I will have to talk to Kyo about this, but I see no problem other than that." I smiled at him. "Oh thank you, thank you Kazuma!" He practically shouted. "One last thing" he said continuing "But, who will tell Kyo?" "You will, right now." I said before I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Shigure's number.

After hanging up the phone, I told Kyo's father that Kyo will be at the dojo and that we need to leave right away

Kyo's P.O.V.

I was already at the dojo waiting. Thinking about what my dad wanted to talk to me about. When I heard his and Shishou's voices nearby I turned around to see him and my father walking towards me talking like old pals. My dad looked nervous. Shishou's gestured me to come forward and speak with my dad.

He told me everything in details and I could not believe it. I had a twin who was also cursed and I was going to meet her! My dad had already gone home and I was sitting on Shishou's couch, thinking of it all and then I felt someone staring at me.

I turned around to see Shishou staring at me. I looked at him and said "Hey! Are you sure you want Catherine to stay here?" He looked at me and replied "Absolutely! She is your sister! As long as you want her to be here she can stay." I looked at him and said "Why on earth would I let my own twin sister live with dad?" I said looking at him smiling now.

"I guess there is only one problem now" said Shishou. "And what is that?" I asked. He looked up at me smiling and said "Getting the room ready for her. She's gonna' be here tomorrow!" He replied excitedly. And with that, we were off to _Home Depot_ to get paint and furnisher.

Author's note;

How did you like that? Tell me what you think and let me know if I should continue this story in the reviews. And please, don't be too harsh! Don't forget to R & R!


	2. Chapter 2  Kat's Intro

**Disclaimers: Fruits Basket and its characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Author Comments: **Sorry for not updating in the past year! I promise on my grave I will update in the next month, or as soon as possible. It will be worth the wait.

I also want to thank my best friend, Sheibakelly, who helped me review this chapter, and actually making it readable. She even made it look professional!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kat's P.O.V:**

Typical, I thought as I was looking out the window to the rainy weather outside. Typical Seattle!_ 'And I have to walk home in this! Great, just great!'_ I thought sarcastically. I was quite content looking out of the classroom window, not paying any attention to the lecture we were supposed listen to.

My teachers knew that I didn't care about my grades or even school. I guess I told them off one too many times. Now they never bother me by asking questions. Teachers now never give me shit for not paying attention. I'm actually very intelligent. I just don't care enough to pay attention or in most cases, dare to show up to class.

I usually either ditch or get sent home for 'inappropriate' behavior, in other words, get suspended. I just hate it went people judge me or just try to tell me what to do. Nobody owns me! The only people that I knew that could have owned me gave me up and sent me to America. I guess that's what happens when your parents get rid of you and keep your twin with them. You just end up being messed and lonely.

Then, a knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up like all the other kids seated beside me to see Mr. Smith standing at the door, with his arms folded. _'Shit! It's never a good sign when he comes to the door! It usually means that I'm going to get called to the office because I've done something wrong.' _

Then he started to speak. I was hoping and praying that it wasn't me he was going to call out to scold. I didn't want to end up in that small enclosed office again.

"May Kat be excused out of class please?" he asked to my current teacher, Mrs. Chantal. She simply nodded. "Damn it!" I yelled out, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Mr. Smith and some of the students snickered. I picked up all my stuff quickly and followed him down the large hallways._ 'I wonder what the hell I got myself into this time.' _I thought as I walked with him into his old looking office.

I walked up to my usual chair that was situated in front of his oak desk and took a seat. I examined his face for any hint of what was going on. He never looked at me that way. Pity was written all over his face, as he looked at me. I then understood it was not something I had done.

Finally I decided to break the tense atmosphere by filling the silent room with a question "So are you going to tell me what I'm here for or not?" That definitely got to him. He looked at me once more and then looked down at his desk before answering "Kat, I have some bad news for you." He paused, stared at me once more and continued "your aunt is dead."

That obviously caught me off guard. "Fuck!" I snapped. I got up and walked up to the window, something I enjoyed doing. The gloomy weather remained, as it was still raining cats and dogs outside. I fell to my knees and started to cry. "What the hell am I going to do now?" I attempted to say between my loud sobs.

Mr. Smith got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come sit back down. I will explain everything that is going to happen to you from now on." he said. I got up slowly; refusing the hand he held out in order to help me and sat back down into the chair.

He also took a seat started to speak again. "Well as you know, your parents are currently living in Japan. I spoke to your father and he made arrangements to get you to live with your twin brother's foster father. You're going to take a flight tomorrow morning at 6:00. There will be a women waiting for you at the airport. She is called Jena. This woman is going to explain to you what will happen now in your new home situated in Japan. You are to pack all the things that you need and want to bring with you. Be ready for the taxi picking you up at 5:30 tomorrow morning. I wish you good luck with your family in Japan Kat." He finished explaining.

I got up and walked out of the stuffy office. I said goodbye to all of my friends but without explaining what was going on and then, walked out of class. It was still pouring outside and I was soaked to the bone. I didn't know if it was all the tears or the rain. After what felt like forever, I finally made it back home.

I opened the large door and ran inside. I walked into the bathroom and toke off my soaked clothes. I turned on the water and got into the shower. It was really hot and it was burning my skin, but I honestly didn't care. Once I was finished washing my hair, I turned off the water and wrapped myself up in a nice warm towel. I wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at myself. My deceased aunt was right_; 'I am way to skinny'_ I thought as I looked at my reflection.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my tired legs get me to my room. I put on my black pajamas and flopped onto my bed. _'Shit! I forgot about packing!'_

I jumped up and pulled out my huge suitcase from under my bed. I started throwing manically some clothes into it. After I was done, I put all my shoes and jewelry. I then ran to the garage and put a note onto the windshield of **MY** car, the sexy red convertible. It said: _Please send car to Japan. _After finishing everything I had to do, I was finally able get back to my bed and I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
